


Freak Flag Flying

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Union Jack takes a beating. Or, well, something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Flag Flying

Dominic couldn't remember the precise moment the idea popped into his head.

Well, that was a lie.

He knew _precisely_ when the idea popped into his head.

The three of them were there, in front of the cameras, their country's flag draped over their backs, Matthew's arm around his body and his breath against his ear for one delicious moment. He'd turned and glanced at his lover, Matthew flashing him a secret smile against a fluttering backdrop of white, red and blue.

Luckily for Dominic, he was a resourceful man, and with a few carefully flashed smiles and winks he was in the zone. The luscious redheaded woman who had procured the flag was in fact a fan so once he turned up the Howard Charm, she was putty in his hands. End result: he was able to keep the flag for a keepsake once they'd finished with their photos from the torch run.

So that was how he and Matthew found themselves back in their hotel room that night, engaging in an activity decidedly... different than anything they'd ever indulged in.

"Ma-Matthew."

"Hmmph."

"Are you," Dominic arched his back with a moan, "oh, fuck... are you humming 'God Save the Queen' while you blow me?"

"Hmmph."

"We're going to hell, aren't we?"

"Hmmph!"

"Crazy bastard. Don't fucking stop," the blond gasped as Matthew took him fully in his mouth and sucked as hard as he could while continuing to hum in a filthily patriotic fashion.

Dominic saluted him with a giggle, watching as the Union Jack he'd draped over Matthew's head bobbed up and down. He threatened to get lost in the sensations coursing through his body but he was determined not to.

He had other plans for that flag.

As much as it pained him, he pushed Matthew's head off his dick, hissing as it slid from Matthew's mouth into the cool air of their hotel room. "Come up here, you kinky fuck."

"But I wasn't done!" Matthew pouted, "I had this grand finale all planned."

"Let's fuck with the flag draped over us."

Matthew blinked. "Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"You are the smartest man on the planet."

"This is true."

"We're doing our part for Queen and country."

"Fucking for Britain."

They looked at each other and burst into a severe case of giggles which were short-lived once they divested each other of their clothing and fell onto the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Was nice today, wasn't it," Matthew said softly, Dominic kissing his neck.

The unexpected tenderness of the endearment took the drummer by surprise. He pulled back and looked into Matthew's eyes, his thumb on the brunet's cheekbone. Dominic nodded; he knew exactly how Matthew was feeling.

"It was."

But as was usually the case with these two, the time for meaningful conversation took a back seat to the prospect of something much filthier and they were all over each other, Dominic struggling to pull Matthew's shirt over his head. Once he'd managed it, he tossed it aside, pressing the brunet against the wall so he could touch every inch of Matthew's pale chest. The skin beneath Dominic's fingertips was so smooth and soft, except for the rough nipples that the blond was so fond of.

"I've wanted you all fucking day," the drummer gasped, kissing a path across Matthew's neck, the brunet groaning in response as his nipples were pulled and tweaked relentlessly. "I don't know if I can be gentle."

"Good, because I don't want it gentle. I'm ready," Matthew replied breathlessly, breaking away from Dominic's gasp to slide his white track pants down his legs, then his boxers. He climbed onto the bed and spread his long legs, the blond rubbing his own erection back to full length. The lithe singer stretched, his arms reaching for the headboard and his legs falling open in a blatant display. Matthew then chose to allow his hands to travel down his body, pausing only to use them to spread his thighs wide as he reached behind himself.

When he removed the cherry-red plug from his core with a wet pop, Dominic's eyes bugged out of his head and his dick threatened to bug out of his boxers. Matthew looked Dominic in the eye, a smirk on his face.

"I told you. I'm ready."

"Matt. You.... when did you...?"

"Don't ask questions."

"But-"

"The less you know, the better."

"Did you run with it in...?" Dominic scratched his head, "is that why you looked like such a douche when you were running? It was, wasn't it?!"

"Again, Dom, the less you know, the better," the brunet replied, pulling Dominic down to cover his pale, shaking form. "Now, are you gonna fuck me or what?"

The next few minutes passed in a haze of heat and skin and moans until neither of them could take it any longer and Dominic lined himself up with Matthew's body, squeezing his dick with one hand and reaching for the condom he'd tossed on the bed with the other.

Matthew swatted his hands away, though. "No. Do me bare, Dom. Fill me up."

Their lips met again and Dominic threw the condom across the room with a shaking hand. Before he could reach for the lube to slick himself up a hand shot out, gripping his wrist tightly and Matthew sat up, wordlessly kneeling on the mattress in front of the blond. Dominic was about to ask him what he was doing but then the singer's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the blond's swollen cockhead and suddenly Dominic forgot what he was going to say. He hissed, his eyes falling shut as Matthew licked his cock as though it were something he couldn't get enough of.

"Cunting _fuck_. Yeah," he gasped, his fingers tangling in Matthew's hair as he sucked him even more expertly than he had earlier with the flag draped over his head. Dominic was close to fucking Matthew's mouth hard and fast when the brunet lifted his mouth, delivering one last damp lick to the hot, swollen length.

"You're wet enough," he whispered, pulling the flag next to him on the bed and opening his legs again. "Come on."

The fact that Matthew had worn the plug to make himself that much more ready for Dominic was doing the drummer's head in as it was, but to see his lover laid so perfectly bare and open before him threatened to push him over the edge. With one fluid push he was inside Matthew and the two of them moaned loudly, the singer throwing his head back in bliss as Dominic buried his head against his neck.

Matthew felt amazing.

Wet.

Open.

Soft.

(Dominic's.)

"Wait!" Matthew cried out, reaching for the flag and covering the both of them with it, both of them giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation they'd orchestrated. Matthew was deliciously full of Dominic, his own dick threatening to burst from neglect, and still all he could think about was the fact that the drummer looked beautiful against this particular backdrop. He was jarred from his thoughts by Dominic's gentle plea.

"Now?"

Matthew nodded and Dominic set in to fucking him in earnest. With every pump of his hips the blond grunted and the brunet screamed.

It was a frantic, sweaty coupling.

It was just the way they liked it.

"We should have taped this," Dominic panted, his hips speeding up. Legs tightening around the drummer's midsection, Matthew leaned up for a rough kiss, then another, and another, then licked a wet path to Dominic's ear. He also straightened the flag, pulling it up over their heads completely; Dominic's hips were pistoning at such a speed that the flag was having a hard time staying put.

"What makes you think we're not?" he moaned, arching to meet Dominic's thrusts. Dominic gaped, Matthew pulling the flag further over his shoulders. "I set it up while you were downstairs."

"Seriously? Fuck, you're perfect," the blond grunted the words as they both sped towards their release. The thought of being able to watch this again was one that only served to increase the blond's excitement; he and Matthew both felt that homemade porn was the best kind of porn, and they had amassed an impressive collection of videos over the years for their private use.

"Harder, Dom, right there," Matthew gasped as they continued to go at it, the brunet's hands scrambling for purchase along the drummer's sweat-soaked back. Dominic reached for the flag and planted it beneath his hands on either side of Matthew's face, the air around them hot and thick. In response, the brunet grabbed onto Dominic's arse, holding him firmly in place. On a deep thrust, Matthew arched his back sharply and wound his legs around the blond's back, riding Dominic's cock as best he could in the cramped position.

It was a minor miracle that they'd been able to hold on for as long as they had, so it was no surprise that despite their best efforts to make it last, they both began to unravel. They each had telltale signs that their bodies couldn't conceal when they were about to come; Dominic's mouth would latch onto Matthew's neck or shoulder to deliver a sharp series of bites and Matthew would string together a filthy grouping of expletives, his voice rising ever so slightly in pitch.

Matthew groaned loudly when he shot between them untouched, and it was the singer's powerful orgasm that brought Dominic off in the end. They rode it out together in a sea of red, white and blue, talking each other down with everything from filthy words to sweet nothings.

Dominic had milked every ounce of pleasure he could out of their session; their movements gradually slowed to a stop, the two of them a panting, sweating mess beneath the flag. Eventually, with a weak hand, Dominic tossed the flag to the side and pulled out, noting the filthy smile on Matthew's face as he did. The singer's eyes were still closed, but it was obvious that he enjoyed the way it felt when Dominic slid free from his body after a marathon bareback session. Opening his eyes, Matthew reached between his legs, groaning as his fingers found what was leaking from his body.

"Filthy," he mumbled. Dominic collapsed next to him in a boneless, sated heap next to him. He groaned the groan of a man who had just been satsified in every possible way and turned to his lover.

"I can't believe we just did that, Matt."

"You loved it."

"We desecrated the flag."

"I disagree. We made the flag _better_."

Dominic wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sure about that. I think we got spunk all over it."

"Like I said. Made. It. Better."

"Well, what's done is done, I guess."

"None of that, the first law of fucking for Britain is: No Regrets."

Dominic smiled, still panting. "Really? What's the second law of fucking for Britain?"

"Easy. The 2nd Law is that I Love You," the singer whispered, leaning in so they could share a kiss that was deceptively sweet and gentle in contrast to what had just taken place in a hotel room in Teignmouth. 


End file.
